


furious and magnificent

by HelmetParty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Anger, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blood As Lube, Choking, Dark Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy of murder, Guilty Pleasures, Implied/Referenced Incest, Intrusive Thoughts, Non-Canonical Violence, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Attraction, Original skin Mercy, Physical Abuse, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Submissive Genji Shimada, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelmetParty/pseuds/HelmetParty
Summary: He didn't understand what he'd done to her, but he would by the time she was finished.





	furious and magnificent

**Author's Note:**

> Used a first line generator and took on the challenge of writing a fic based off of that line and one line of dialog from their dialog generator. Here's the link to those. http://writingexercises.co.uk/firstlinegenerator.php Please read all warnings before entering and do not read if you are or will be upset by any of them. To be clear: I do not condone rape or think rape by women is acceptable in any way, shape or form. (Sad i have to say that, since antis and children (who shouldnt be reading E fics) from Tumblr assume im bad because of fiction.) Thank you. I am taking suggestions on what to write next, too, so you're free to throw any ideas out there.

 He didn't understand what he'd done to her, but he would by the time she was finished.

* * *

 

 Genji Shimada woke up with metal to his back and a headache that moiled against his ability to be awake right now. His eyes fluttered, blinking to try and erase the sleep that he couldn't remember falling into. The headache smashed against his skull like an ocean in a storm. His vision is unclear, but the one thing he does make out is a bright white light shining above him. He grunts and tries to turn his head, but with a clang of metal, he cannot. Something is definitely wrong.

 "He doesn't understand you like i do" a whispered voice claims. "I put you together. I know every inch of you."

 Genji is still dazed, but there is no way he wouldn't recognize those words with that voice.

 "A-Angela?"

 There is not a comprehensible word, but a chuckle and the sound of light feet walking towards him. Genji attempts to raise his head once more, but a cold metal restraint holds him back. He chokes for a moment, his real neck burning with the quick impact of that. He tries to raise his arms next, to no avail, and he can hear a chain rustle. "Quit," Angela says, closer now. She's rustling with something next to him, but he still can't see. "You'll hurt yourself. And we don't want that _just yet._ " Genji's heart raced inside his metal body. His gears heated, his blood flowed faster. He felt anxious. Had Talon kidnapped him? Gave something to Angela to make her one of them? Tortured her like they did to _Amelie Lacroix_? 

 Surely this was just some vivid bad dream. Maybe he drank too much.

 Snapped out of his thoughts by an abrupt smack to his face, Genji whines. He realizes then that the bottom part of his mask was removed, and his face was completely exposed. The metal pieces in his throat produce a metallic whine at that, and Angela laughs lightly. Genji feels a flush come to his cheeks. What the hell?

 "Oh, how precious," she coos, her hand rubbing over the spot she hit. It was gentle and Genji nudged his head as far as he could into that. Bad dream or not, he wanted to feel the warmth of a kind touch, even if it wasn't real. "Like a little kitten" She coos again, another chuckle escaping her lips. The light above Genji is unfocused as a pale, beautiful face makes its way into the picture. Angela looks down at the man with a smile, eyes squinted in happiness, just like Genji remembered it. Her lips glow pink, her eyes bright blue and winged with absolutely perfect eye liner. Her hair glows with the light, and looks like the halo of an angel. In that moment, Genji smiles too, even tough his vision is still blurry and his head still pounds, it all falls away in that second.

 Angela moves, leaving just as quick as she came. The light shines bright in his eyes again, a hiss escaping his mouth as he is left to look at it. He goes back to keeping his eyes shut.

 "What am i doing?" He mutters. In his mind he is calm, unbelieving, hoping that this dream world would morph him back into his real human body for a while. He begins to try and think really hard, hoping that it would happen.

 "You don't remember?" She says, fumbling with metallic objects to his right. "Well, i suppose that is an affect of  _Rohypnol_. Last night we drank, remember that? You we're hitting on me. So i offered you a drink."

 There is a pause, and Genji's heart drops. _Rohypnol_. Roofie. This was....it couldn't be... _real_. He remembers drinking with her, his flirting, the _flowers_ he bought for her-

 "Taking by that look on your face, i suppose you do remember" she laughs again, this time, Genji doesn't get the joke. "Well, i put one in your drink, and you passed out pretty quick. Guess that's what happens when a body doesn't have much _body_ left to fight for it, hm?" Genji is left speechless. His mouth gapes open in revelation of what was happening; this wasn't a dream. Dreams weren't like this. This had to be real.

 "Oh, don't be such a [b](https://steamuserimages-a.akamaihd.net/ugc/545300541446324272/05FB062C5B67B20297A01042AC3213A9B6436593/)aby," she squeezes his cheek with a fake voice intended to humiliate him. "It's not like you could have known. _I wouldn't have let you._ " As she is about to walk away, another smack, harder this time, ends up on his face. Genji squeezes his eyes closed tight. God, this can't be happening. His mind races. What was she going to do to him? What was he going to do to her after he gets out of this? After everything he told her, she could humiliate him. She could tell everyone. She could ruin what little life he has left. Anger raced through his mind. She was probably going to threaten to reveal everything. And after he trusted her. The bitch. Genji's fists clench and the urge to punch her right in her smug face boils inside him.

 "And you know, what would Jesse say if he thought that you two we're just a one time thing? I'm almost honor bound to tell him how you tried to get with me." There are more soft footsteps. "I understand Genji. I really do. I know you better than he does. I built you, i gave you what you have. If anyone can, it's me who can make you feel good again." Wheels of a metal table roll and smack into the table Genji is latched to. Genji, even though still dazed, can feel Angela climbing on top of him. She moves the light with long arms, putting it at an angle that doesn't blind his eyes. He can finally open them and see her in her full form; shes wearing a black tank top, nothing but panties, and isn't wearing socks or shoes. This is the most he's ever seen of the doctor. He looks to the right and sees a metal table, with many medical supplies on top. The room isn't one he realizes, its white but its walls are stained with faded red. The floor is clean for the most part, which doesn't fit the aesthetic. There is something sinister about this place.

 "Did he make you feel good?" Angela says, sitting on his hips, her hands on his bare chest. "Did he tell you how beautiful you are? How tight you were?" Genji bites his scarred lip in anger. "Oh, sorry," she coos with fake kindness. " _Was he not as good as your brother was?_ "

 He almost feels like crying.

 "Today isn't about you, though. Sorry Genji." She once more adjusts what Genji now realizes is her healing staff, its golden light fueling him. God, if she has that, what is she doing to do to him?

 She adjusts the setting and grinds gently down on his cock. Through the thin metal casing, he can feel it, and closes his eyes again. He can't help it. He likes her. His dick doesn't understand the situation, and gets hard anyways. With the click of a hidden button, the metal plates subside and reveal his cock; its half hard, and Angela smiles in view of her own work. It was metal, that's for sure, but Angela designed it to be the perfect size and shape; she also tired her best to make it feel like a real penis. It functioned like a real one, had the coding of a fully functional human male. And the best part? Genji could feel it all, if not more, than a regular person.

 "Look at that," she speaks. "Just the same as i built it. How's your cum levels doing, Genji? Is your body producing enough?" 

 He closes his eyes and clenches his hands in humiliation and anger. He keeps quiet and tries to escape the situation in his mind; he had done this before, escaping his body mentally, and he would do it again.

 He doesn't even get the chance. Angela grabs him by the face, her hand clenching outside where his teeth were, squishing his face together. She forces his neck to be crushed by the metal rod holding his head down, and he opens his eyes and gasps. He can't breathe.

 "When i ask you a question" she smiles wickedly, "you **will** answer. Understand me?"

 He nods to the best of his ability, and she kisses his lips lightly before smacking his head back down on the metal bed. He gasps for air, and his head pounds like it was going to explode. "Well, either way, i suppose we will find out, hm?" 

 Her body twists to reach the table of medical equipment. Genji is full of anxiety over what the fuck she was going to do. Tear him apart? Rebuild him? Shove something in his ass? God, the possibilities we're limitless, and the worst part is he would be forced to stay alive through it all.

 But most of all, Genji is terrified of who this person was. This wasn't the same caring and kind doctor from Switzerland. This was a psychopath. _This wasn't Angela_. And this person was working for Overwatch. This was bad, really bad.

 Mercy pulls what seems to be a pair of scissors and a knife from the table, holding one in each hand. She looks contemplatively at them, and then looks into Genji's eyes. "Dean scissors, or a scalpel? I figure i'd let you choose, since its going to be you on the business end of one of them. Or if you want, i do have  _Gerald Thumb Forceps_ which are dull if you want a little more bruising than blood..." She continues to ramble on and on about, seemingly, medical instruments that would be used on him. "i don't care" he says while she speaks. "Just do what you will. Once I'm out of here, i'll tell everyone everything. Do your worst."

 The look on her face says _ire_. Complete fury.

 "What did you say?" She grunts, talking through her teeth. She throws the scissors back onto the table and holds the scalpel in her hand. "You don't speak while I'm talking" she hisses. This time, instead of a slap, Genji gets a hard punch. He can't move much, so his head kind of just takes it straight on; and its hard, too. Mercy was not a weak woman. She was not to be messed with, on the battlefield, or here. Genji learns this quickly. The mark left his nose bleeding from the left nostril, and without arms at the moment, it pours down his face and some into his mouth. He stays quiet.

 "Looks like you're getting the scalpel then, since you don't want to behave." She puts the tip of the metal instrument near Genji's nipple, a very sensitive area for him. He bites his tongue as she digs it into his skin, looming way too closely to his actual nipple area. She drags it and drags it deep, and even though Genji had felt deep pain, this was something new. This wasn't quick or in the fury of the moment, like the "death" with his brother was, no. This was slow. She was taking her time, watching him wiggle underneath her. And the worst part? She was getting off on it. He felt her panties begin to get wet, and she was rubbing down on his cock, touching him with her free hand where he would have loved it if it wasn't like this. 

 She knew him. She build him. Genji was in the worst pain, yet best pleasure, he had had in a long time.

 "Ohh," she coos, "Look at you wriggling. I bet you think you want to run away, hm? You want to get out, don't you?" She chuckles, taking the scalpel out of him, letting the blood flow onto his chest. She leans down on him, her breasts rubbing down on his partially bare skin. "But you know, along with being a doctor, i also have a psychology degree. You wouldn't leave even if i let you."

 He's trying to tune everything out, his brain is running at the speed of light and there are just too many sensations. He tires not to believe her, though he's not entirely sure what she said. Everything is blending.

 With a sigh, she sits back up, taking the cold instrument and grazing it along parts she knows he feels the most, though, doesn't make a new incision in that moment. Instead, lifting a leg at a time, she takes her panties off and throws them behind her. Genji's cock is now completely hard, dripping precum, and gently grazing the tip of her pussy. Without a warning, she stabs into his chest and he feels an extremely sharp pain. He groans loudly, his body shaking, his back arching as much as it could. She stabs a few times, and blood spurts on her face. Genji is coughing up blood now, so much it's hard to breathe. She throws the metal object back behind her without a care, and puts her hands over his blood covered chest. Once her hands are full of the blood, she licks her fingers and touches her body as she watches Genji struggle to breathe. He's coughing hard, blood almost taking over. The staff keeps him alive, albeit barely, and Mercy knows this. It's the lowest setting.

 Her shirt, soaked in blood, is thrown to the side too. Angela cups her breasts with the blood, moaning as she does so, playing with her own nipples. She grazes her hands slowly down until she reaches her pussy. She touches herself with one finger for a moment, then reaches down and grabs Genji's cock firmly. He hisses, breathing in sharply. She coats his cock in whatever blood was left on her hands, and wastes no time getting to work. She sits down on it, and Genji can't help but making sounds at this point. The blood from his mouth is almost all gone, hes still spitting tiny mouthfuls to the left as best as he can.

 Genji feels like he's going to die.

 Mercy is merciless; she slams up and down on him, her fingers digging into his skin harshly as she rides. The sounds she makes are so beautiful, despite the situation, and Genji allows himself to take pleasure in that. He tries to pretend that this isn't real, the only thing real in this reality was the fact Angela was fucking him and she was beautiful. There was no blood, no vomit, no rape, it was all just good and quiet except for their breathing. For these few moments, it's almost like the pain starts to fade away. He nudges into her touch when she puts a soft hand on his face, even forgetting the situation entirely.

 For that moment, he just feels loved.

 Mercy takes her hands, just as Genji was forgetting the pain, and begins to choke him. His eyes go wide as he looks at her, but he only sees sadism and happiness with what was going on in her soul. There was not a shred of care or kindness in those eyes. Only pleasure and evilness.

  Everything starts to blur. He can't breathe anymore, the sensations begin to numb, and soon enough, he passes out. He's not exactly sure when. But the last thing he hears is that sweet voice.

 " _You haven't done anything to deserve this, Genji. Forget this_."

* * *

 It feels like two hundred years since he's been asleep. When he becomes aware that he is awake, and the events of last night, he jumps up. 

 He's not in that...room anymore. He's in _his_ room.

 Genji looks around, panic flowing in his veins, and grabs his blade. He realizes what he has to do know; he has to tell Gabe, Winston, anybody. They have to know. He takes a deep breath, and opens the door, prepared to kill.

 "Jesus!" A voice yells, startled. Genji prepares to fight, but is surprised when it's not who he thought it was.

 Gabe.

 "Jesus Christ kid, put the fucking sword down before you kill anyone!" He says. Winston, who's standing behind him, laughs. 

 "Where is Angela?"

 Gabriel and Winston look at each other. 

 "What do you mean, 'where is Angela'? Shes worried sick about you, dumbass. You passed out last night when you we're heading back to your chambers. Some sort of dehydration. No more drinking for a week, that's a fuckin' rule now." Gabriel pats Genji on the back as he lowers his weapon. "We heard you screaming in your sleep. Are you okay?" Winson asks, pushing his glasses up. "I-i mean, thats why we came by. _Not that we wouldn't have anyway_..."

 Genji sighs and walks back into his room. "Yeah, I, sorry. I'm going to get cleaned up."

 "Alright, kid. Meet us in the mess hall later when you're feeling better. No use in not training, huh?"

 The door shuts automatically and Genji is left to deal with what was probably a fever dream. He sits on his bed, his hands running through his black hair with a sigh. He notices a card and flowers on his desk, and picks them up.

' Genji

    Sorry yer sick. Too much to drink last night i suppose. I hope ya feel better. If you need anything, come see me, alright?

 PS - Where we're ya goin' with miss Mercy last night? Hope yer not together, was kind of hoping this was more of a one time thing. If ya are, tell me so i don't buy ya more flowers. (Kidding)

  Signed, Jesse

PPS - You missed the best breakfast this mornin. Miss Amari made some good shit.'

**Author's Note:**

> jimmy-darlings.tumblr.com - please feel free to repub WITH CREDIT - feel free to translate with link to original - feel free to make fanart - feel free to continue as a series WITH LINK TO ORIGINAL - do not claim as your own or post on pintrest - do not use without credit - comments, questions, reviews, etc are much appreciated as well as kudos and shares. thanks for reading, and have a swell day!


End file.
